


The Only Cure

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N gets fatally wounded, and Will takes care of them.
Relationships: Will Solace/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Only Cure

Will wasn't prepared to see Y/N collapse in the middle of the battle. He rushed to their side immediately and pulled them into the makeshift sickbay. They were bleeding out fast, and Will went to work. He applied just enough pressure to stop the bleeding and cleaned the wound before stitching it up. He gave Y/N nectar, who gained a bit of consciousness once it settled. "What happened?"

"A manticore scratched you," he took their hand. "You were bleeding out fast, but you're okay now."

"My hero," Y/N started laughing but winced at the pain that it had caused. Will stayed by Y/N's side a little longer, the battle having calmed down slightly. Fairly quickly, Y/N had fallen asleep, their breathing a bit shallow. Will put them on oxygen as best as he could, being out of the infirmary, and checked on other demigods that had gotten injured in the battle. 

A few days later, Y/N was on bedrest in the infirmary. While there were other patients Will had to tend to, Y/N was the one he was more focused on. "Stop worrying about me."

"That’s kind of my job," Will said stubbornly, changing the bandages. 

"William, you know what I mean," Y/N rolled their eyes. His face flushed, and Y/N bit back a smile. They had known about Will's crush on them for a long time and loved teasing him. "You know if you have something to tell me you can say it."

"You'd laugh," he muttered. 

"I won't, I promise," Y/N weakly placed a hand over their heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No swearing on the River Styx?"

"I'd rather not risk it."

Will genuinely laughed for the first time since the battle and shook his head. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"What if I don't end up leaving this bed?" Y/N sighed, dramatically. "I'm feeling feverish, my lungs hurt, the nausea is unbearable. I might die, and the only thing that will cure me is a kiss from a cute boy."

"Seriously, Y/N?" Will laughed harder. "Gods, you're so dramatic." 

"I'm being serious, William!" Y/N continued the theatrics, not planning to stop until Will either walked away in amusement or worked up the courage to make a move. 

Lucky for the demigod, Will had chosen the latter. As carefully as he could, Will helped Y/N sit up, and kept a hand on their waist to keep them centred. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and rested his free hand on their cheek. The kiss was light and sweet, and even better than Y/N was expecting. "About time."

"Will you stop being so overdramatic, now?" the medic chuckled. 

"For now," Y/N said. "But not forever."

"I can live with that."


End file.
